La Vie en Rose
by Scripturiens
Summary: Quand elle me prend dans ses bras, elle me parle tout bas; je vois la vie en rose. {¡Feliz cumpleaños, Midnighttreasure!}


**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero Mid sí.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Mid! Te quiero, guapa.

* * *

Elle est entré dans mon cœur / une part de bonheur / dont je connais la cause.

 _"La vie en rose"_ , Edith Piaf

* * *

 **1\. Salmón**

Son días grises, como si el tren arrastrara un poco del domingo y no suficiente del sábado consigo. El invierno ha llegado y la temperatura ha bajado considerablemente: hoy nevará. Lo sabe porque sus pestañas se congelan en el aire frígido y los labios se tornan azules cuando no los mueve seguido (casi nunca lo hace y casi siempre están azules estos días). Camina hacia clases con las manos profundas en sus bolsillos, aferrándose desesperadas al calor de sus piernas. Ella aparece de la nada y es un choque de color contra la blanca nieve.

—¡Yamato-kun! —exclama—. Es _febrero_ , ¿estás demente?

Él sigue su mirada y sabe que critica su falta de bufanda. Se encoge de hombros porque es más fácil hacerlo que explicarle que, desde que su madre se fue, su papá siempre olvida recordarle que debe llevar una en el invierno. A veces, Yamato también lo olvida. No lo culpa, Hiroaki es un hombre demasiado práctico para saber mucho de accesorios.

Mimi lo alcanza y se quita su propia bufanda, larga, gruesa y escandalosamente rosa. La pone alrededor de su cuello y de inmediato el calor se le sube hasta la punta de las orejas, no sólo porque es cálida como un beso de primavera o porque huele a Navidad, o porque Mimi está tan cerca que puede ver la mascara de brillo que se ha puesto en las pestañas, sino porque puede contar las pecas en el puente de su nariz y se le antoja, de repente, besar cada una de ellas.

—¡Mimi-san...!

—Me la devuelves a la salida —dice contenta, y se despide con un guiño, ajustando sus orejeras blancas y corriendo antes de que él pueda quejarse, dejándolo con la boca entreabierta y la mano en el aire. Sus labios ya no están azules, pero igual la ajusta alrededor de su rostro y pretende que es para resguardarse del frío.

No logra devolvérsela, porque esa tarde Mimi se va de la escuela acompañada de un muchacho que él no conoce y le parece maleducado interrumpirlos. Camina de regreso a casa con Jyou y Taichi pero no participa mucho en la conversación; es que no hay mucho que un chico puede decir cuando ha cargado una bufanda rosa todo el día alrededor del cuello. Taichi trata de reírse al respecto, pero Yamato le recuerda el feo suéter amarillo sin forma que Sora tejió y le ha hecho usar; efectivamente queda callado, con las mejillas oscuras bajo su piel dorada. Jyou, por primera vez, disfruta no ser de quién se ríen.

 **2\. Algodón de azúcar**

Tiene un mal hábito de tocarse el cabello cuando está nerviosa, o feliz, o triste, o cansada, que le pone los nervios de punta. Se ha pasado la hora entera del descanso preguntándoles qué tono quedaría mejor con su complexión pálida. Koushiro se ha cansado de escucharla y se ha puesto los audífonos desde la segunda clase; Jyou se rasca la cabeza tratando de entender la diferencia entre _rosa francesa_ y _rosado persa;_ Taichi se ha rendido francamente. Yamato alcanza uno de sus caireles y lo toma entre sus dedos, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo suave y fino que se siente, y lo bien que huele de cerca.

—Tal vez sólo las puntas —le dice—, algo como algodón de azúcar.

Se sorprende más cuando llega, el siguiente martes, con las puntas coloradas como si las dejó reposar en algodón de azúcar líquido.

—¿Te gusta? Espero que sí, Sora me ayudó a hacerlo. Toshiko-san casi se _desmaya_ cuando vio el baño.

Mimi ríe y él no sabe qué decirle, porque nunca creyó que iba a escucharlo. Pero ahora que la puede ver, piensa que no estuvo del todo equivocado: en verdad se mira muy bien. Sonríe levemente.

—Haces que el rosa se vea bien.

El color de las mejillas de Mimi combinan con las puntas de su cabello y se esconde tras sus manos, riendo. Yamato no sabe por qué eso le hace sentir que el estómago le da vueltas.

 **3\. Hot Pink**

Piensa que el verano es tanto una bendición como una maldición. El calor se pone bárbaro y a Yamato le daba por dormir en el piso tratando de encontrar las partes frías de la habitación antes de que su padre decidiera que el aire acondicionado central era una necesidad. Ahora no es el calor el que no lo deja dormir. Bueno, no _ese_ calor. El problema real es que, con el verano, vienen los cambios violentos en el vestuario de sus amigas, en especial de Mimi. A veces piensa que lo hace a propósito, porque no hay manera de que no sepa lo _pecaminosos_ que son esos vestidos veraniegos en ella.

Es blanco, es corto y, si le preguntan, es perfecto para ella. Se pone los lentes en la cara y trata de concentrarse en un punto sin descripción a su derecha, ignorándola mientras corretea con un cachorro en el parque bajo los rociadores, muerta de risa con Hikari. Piensa, con demasiada insistencia, que no sabe qué hará si sale de ahí con el vestido pegado al cuerpo.

Lo hace, y Yamato termina agradeciendo que Jyou siempre trae una toalla extra en estos casos. Hay que ser precavidos, definitivamente. Hace una nota mental de no volverse a reír del buen Jyou.

Para la noche tiene tatuada la imagen de ella riendo a carcajadas mientras Jyou le ofrecía la toalla, viéndolo por sólo un segundo antes de extenderla ahora en la arena y quitándose el vestido del todo, revelando el bañador rosa que traía debajo y poniéndose una pamela gigante, como si eso lo arregla todo. El sueño viene algo turbulento las próximas noches.

 **4\. Clavel**

Sora le repite, por décima vez, lo buen amigo que es. Él lo sabe, pero a veces se arrepiente de serlo, como aquella ocasión. Ofrecerse a cuidar la floristería mientras su amiga va a su partido de tenis parecía un favor insignificante en el momento pero ahora sabe que es verdaderamente un noble sacrificio. A Jyou de verdad que no le dan crédito suficiente, piensa mientras pone a un lado otro insípido arreglo que sabe que haría llorar a Toshiko-san si lo viera. Agradece, no por primera vez, que la dama esté tan ocupada con su escuela de _ikebana_.

Las campanillas suenan y el alza la vista despreocupado. Ha aprendido que las flores son un regalo más popular de lo que pensaba y aún no entiende por qué. Frescas por la mañana, floreciendo por la tarde y muriendo al día siguiente: parecen tener un ciclo de vida verdaderamente deprimente. Sora le ha dicho muchas veces que eso es parte de su encanto, pero se ha hecho oídos sordos al tema. Ella le ha dicho que tal vez no es tan sensible después de todo, pero lo ha dicho sonriendo. No sabe aún por qué le hace tanta gracia.

Mimi se aparece frente a él y como siempre, lo pilla desprevenido.

—¿Y Sora? —demanda. No pregunta _por qué Yamato, por qué ahí, por qué entonces,_ sólo: ¿Y Sora?

—Tenis —contesta desinteresado—, la estoy cubriendo.

Mimi parece dudar por un momento y luego sus hombros decaen, como decepcionada.

—A veces me pregunto para qué le han dado un teléfono si nunca lo usa.

—¿No te avisó?

Le da una mirada y jura, en sus adentros, que un par de flores se marchitaron.

—¡Es por llevarse tanto con Taichi! —exclama irritada—. ¡Se le pega lo cabezota! —se sienta de golpe en una de las sillas a su lado y Yamato no puede evitar reír al verla hacer tal escándalo.

—¿Te piensas quedar?

—Ya que —resopla—, estoy aquí de todos modos.

Se pasa las siguientes dos horas flotando de esquina a esquina, besando las flores. Coge un grupo de margaritas y las teje juntas, haciendo una corona que pone en su cabeza. Yamato, muy ocupado atendiendo los clientes (la gente de verdad que compra demasiadas flores), la deja.

Da la hora de cerrar y se asegura de contar el dinero, cerrar la caja con llave y actualizar el inventario tal como Sora le ha enseñado, y paga las margaritas de su propio bolsillo, a espaldas de Mimi.

—Me voy ya —la chica anuncia, viendo su celular—. Mamá quiere que cenemos juntos esta noche. _De_ _nuevo._

Yamato la mira y por un momento, el silencio entre ellos se vuelve incómodo. Mimi abre la boca pero antes de que diga algo, él toma un clavel de tallo largo y la golpea suavemente con él en la cabeza.

—Yama... —dice, tomando la flor.

—No llegues tarde, entonces —comienza a quitarse la corona de margaritas y Mimi niega con su cabeza, colgándose de su cuello y dándole un abrazo rápido y un beso ruidoso en la mejilla.

—Quédatela —le dice—, yo me quedo con esta.

Cuando llega a casa, la cuelga detrás de la puerta.

 **5\. Cereza**

Ha cambiado, aunque aún no sabe exactamente en qué.

Sigue siendo ella: burbujeante, delicada y con su temperamento, con aires de diva, con ilusiones de grandeza que hacen reír a todos sus amigos (y rodar sus ojos más de alguna vez). Pero algo ha cambiado, lo puede _sentir_ aunque no sabe cómo ponerlo en palabras. Toma mucho más tiempo del que está dispuesto a aceptar darse cuenta que, creciendo, sus tonos se han ido opacando ligeramente. Ahora ya no usa rosa en el cabello, como lo hizo en su adolescencia, pero trae las uñas pintadas de un color cerezo brillante, y esto es lo que nota cuando, bajo aquel gran árbol, le besa la punta de los dedos.

Ella se hace la desentendida, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Pero a los dos les tirita el corazón durante todo el camino a casa.

 **6\. Rubí**

Es un desastre completo; en eso lo ha convertido.

Hay roces accidentales y miradas inocentes que son todo menos; sonrisas secretas y susurros, más desesperados y apresurados de lo que alguno quisiera. Piensa en la noche de la fiesta de Koushiro, como el labial rubí profundo sacó el oro en sus ojos y cómo rieron, con bebida en mano, su cabello colgando tras ella.

Trata de no pensar en ella bailando, levantando su largo cabello y dándole esa mirada, sensual, sobre-el-hombro, _ven aquí_. Pero todo lo que puede pensar es suave, blanca piel cremosa, el suave aroma de lavanda y labios llenos en su pulso, clavícula, pómulos.

La oscura marca de sus labios queda escondida en el cuello de su camisa y pasan semanas antes de que la lave.

 **7\. Coral**

Le cuesta recordarlo al principio pero cuando lo hace, sabe que no lo volverá a olvidar. Traía los labios de un color suave, entre naranja y rosa, entre amanecer y atardecer, entre dulce y opaco; entre tenerla lejos y saberla suya. Sabe a duraznos maduros en el verano, el primer botón de rosa en la primavera, gotas de rocío y miel en la punta de su lengua.

Acaricia su cabello y hunde su nariz en su cuello, y es como estar de vuelta en la escuela con su bufanda enrollada con cariño a su alrededor. Tiene quince años de nuevo, nervioso porque una chica le besa la mejilla. O diecisiete, y está nervioso porque sus abrazos duran unos segundos más de lo que está acostumbrado y su cuerpo reacciona como un manojo de nervios a punto de explotar. O tiene veintiuno, dándole el que espera sea su último primer beso.

 _Fleur du corail,_ piensa, pero no lo dice porque está muy ocupado llamándole tantas cosas más.

 **8\. Malva**

Su cuerpo oculta demasiados misterios y a Yamato no le ajusta el tiempo para descifrarlos todos en una noche. Que si le besa atrás de la oreja, que si suspira en el valle de sus pechos, que si muerde el interior de sus muslos o toca muy suavemente la parte de atrás de rodilla. Que si le regala risas, o suspiros, o si le escribe su nombre en el cielo de la boca, y se voltea de nuevo a reír.

Labios de néctar, cadera como una ciudad, ojos como un universo. Las ofensivas piezas de tela quedan en el piso, olvidadas, vistas por sólo unos segundos para memorizar su color y luego arrancarlas para poder desenredar sus piernas cual moño de un obsequio. Se pierde en ella y si es así, jamás se quiere encontrar.

 **9\. Carmín**

Tienen la evidencia en los ojos, en las bocas, en las mejillas color sangre (ni digamos en la blanca columna de su cuello). Natsuko le pregunta si algún día la llevará a casa y Yamato se atraganta con la sopa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tómate tu tiempo —su madre dice, tranquila—, pero avísame con tiempo para cocinar algo especial.

Satoe, por otro lado, vuelve a enamorarse de su esposo cuando mira a su hija tan soñadora e ilusionada. Cambia el agua de las flores en la mesa de la sala (esta vez tulipanes), y tararea una canción que creyó escuchar hace muchos años.

Las madres saben más de lo que sus hijos les reconocen.

 **10\. Rosa francesa**

Tarda mucho en decirlo pero, cuando lo hace, no hay duda en sus ojos de ello. Mimi lo mira por un momento que se le hace eterno, y le da oportunidad de observar cada detalle de su rostro que le ha llamado desde que eran apenas unos niños.

—Dilo de nuevo —le dice, muy seria.

Yamato arquea una ceja y lo repite:

—Te amo.

Mimi cierra los ojos.

—De nuevo.

—Te amo.

Esta vez, la comisura de sus labios se alza y a Yamato le tiembla un nervio por sonreír.

—Mm ... de nuevo, _¿sí?_

Se acerca a ella, poniendo sus manos grandes en su pequeña cintura y estrechándola contra sí, comiéndole la sonrisa a besos.

—Cuantas veces quieras —el rubio murmura—, y aún no será suficiente.

Le besa la mejilla, el labio inferior y la punta de la lengua. Mimi abre la boca en protesta y aprovecha para capturar sus labios de nuevo. Lo memoriza como ha memorizado cada nota que sale de su boca, cada mirada de sus ojos y cada gesto gracioso de su blanco rostro.

 _Rosa cálido, rosa suave, rosa profundo, rosa Mimi._

* * *

 **Notas:** Sé que es corto y no muy bueno pero he tenido unas semanas de locos y no mucha inspiración. Igual no quería que te quedaras sin tu regalo, así que de nuevo, feliz cumpleaños nena. ¡Que cumplas muchos más y sigamos de fiesta!


End file.
